


Darkness Falls

by hbomba



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbomba/pseuds/hbomba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the season two finale, everyone searches for a missing Kenzi while Bo's new dark urges put her relationship with Lauren and her life at risk. As the body count rises, both Light and Dark sides seek justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bo stifled a chill as she pushed through the Dal's doors and walked out onto the street. Her breath hung in the air as she scanned the streets for Kenzi. She felt the darkness stir in her and she shivered this time. Tonight, she saved the world and it was a heady cocktail of power and satisfaction. She dug her hands into her pockets and smiled slyly as she walked away from the Dal. She was halfway down the block when she heard Lauren call after her.

"Hey, wait up." Lauren jogged after Bo.

"Have you seen Kenzi?" Bo was getting frustrated.

"No," she shook her head and looked at her feet.

Bo looked at the bag Lauren carried. "You're leaving?" She sounded disappointed.

"No-" she smiled and shook her head. "I thought you were…"

Bo smiled then. "I wouldn't leave without you. I just gotta find Kenz."

"Then I'll help you look for her." Lauren straightened.

Bo nodded. "I'll go left, you take the right. Shout if you find anything."

Lauren's gaze washed over her and Bo felt her hunger stir. She turned swiftly and walked towards the intersection. Lauren smirked and turned to walk up the block. The light on the corner flickered. Lauren looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She crossed the street and stopped abruptly when she heard a moan as she passed an alley.

"Kenzi?" she called out. Silence and then a rustle . "Kenzi, it's Lauren. Are you all right?" Lauren looked up and down the street, there was no sign of Bo. She chose her steps carefully. Fipping open her bag, she found her pen light quickly. A small beam of light led her into the alley. "If you're hurt I can help you, Kenzi."

She kicked garbage aside and stayed in the center as she tip toed deeper into the alley. A cough came from the right or was it the left? Lauren searched the darkness and shone her light in the face of a homeless man.

"C'mon, lady! Get that out of my face!"

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Maybe it was nothing, maybe she had just heard the man in the alley. She turned to leave and that's when she heard her.

"Lauren," a gravelly voice but a whisper.

Lauren scanned the garbage bags that dominated the space and as she did her pen light caught a glimpse of one of Kenzi's boots. "Kenzi!" she whispered, not knowing how safe the alley was. She rushed to Kenzi's side, half-hidden by garbage bags. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you get mugged?"

Kenzi sat up, pushing the garbage bag off of her. "Easy with the questions, Doc."

The pen light shone over Kenzi's legs first and then her arms as Lauren looked for wounds. The rash was obvious to the doctor even in low light.

"Can you stand?" Lauren offered the weakened Kenzi her hand.

"I'll be fine. I just needed some alone time." She stood of her own power, waving Lauren's hand away.

"At least let me look at that rash." Lauren reached for Kenzi's arm and Kenzi pulled away.

"Oh, Doc, always trying to doctor," Kenzi said in a sing-song voice. "Someone switched up my Snuggles. I have very sensitive skin."

"I may have an ointment-"

"Doc!" Kenzi shouted, startling Lauren and she shrugged her off again. "I'm fine."

Lauren took a step back from her, holding her hands up. Approaching steps pounded the pavement.

Bo skidded around the corner and into the alley. "Kenzi. What the hell? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kenzi pushed past Bo into the glow of the streetlight. She was dirty and her eyes, a ghostly blue, shone through the dirt on her face. She brushed off her clothes and walked away from them.

Bo looked to Lauren, who remained stoic. "Where are you going?" Bo shouted, following her. Kenzi was a block away when Bo's frustration peaked. "You're welcome!" she yelled at Kenzi.

"For what?" Kenzi shouted, jaywalking as she fled their company.

"For giving a shit about you. For leaving the party to look for you."

"I never asked for any of that!" she called into the night.

Bo stopped walking and pulled Lauren's hand until she stopped as well. "Let her go."

They stood on the sidewalk in front of a closed thrift store. Lauren regarded Bo seriously. "She's got a rash, Bo."

Bo frowned. "Do you think it could be related to her behavior?"

"It's possible. She wouldn't let me examine her." Lauren slid her pen light back into her bag.

"Of course not." Bo went through a hundred scenarios that would lead Kenzi to act that way but not one of them seemed plausible. "Dammit." Bo paced.

Lauren put a hand on Bo's arm. "Give her some space, that seems to be what she wants."

"You're probably right." Bo stopped pacing and stood there in the cold with Lauren whose nose was a delightful shade of pink. "D'ya wanna go back to the Dal?"

Lauren looked at her longingly, her jaw shifting from side to side. "No," she finally spoke.

Bo nodded. "Me neither." She reached a hand out and stroked Lauren's hair from her forehead. "I'm relieved, you know, that we saved the world tonight. Mostly because I can get back to the things that are important to me without wondering when the Garuda will strike."

Lauren leaned into Bo's hand as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Let's go home."

As they drove, Lauren watched their city change from run down to affluent to industrial before pulling into a spot in front of the clubhouse. Lauren liked spending time here, the simplicity of the space, how free she felt between the drafty walls and warm sheets. When she was with Bo, everything made sense. Life as she knew it was changed for the better. No longer a slave in Bo's arms, she had found freedom by simply letting Bo love her. So she wasn't shy when having just crossed the threshold, she took Bo's face in her hands and kissed her hard. She kissed her like it would be their last, their only kiss for another lifetime. Lauren tried to communicate the terror she felt being without Bo and the turmoil she felt with her. This thing they had made together was anything but simple or clear cut. It was full of inconsistencies, even undeclared love.

Lauren challenged all of those notions tonight. She tore at Bo's clothes, her lips murmuring her affections against Bo's ear, her neck and breast. It had been months since they were last together, to say that this was well overdue would be an understatement.

A noise escaped Bo, a smile spreading across her face. "Lauren," she whispered stilling her hands. Bo dropped her head and murmured into Lauren's ear. "We've got all the time in the world."

"I don't care," Lauren's voice was raspy as she wrenched Bo's shirt open. "I want you now."

Bo didn't protest when Lauren's restless advances returned. Much to the contrary, she crushed Lauren against the two by four stud that passed for a wall. Lauren let out a moan, whether it be from pain or pleasure, Bo wasn't sure. She kissed her with purpose, with desire, with love as her fingers deftly unbuttoned the shirt she wore and peeled it away. Bo felt something stir in her belly. Her eyes glowed for a moment and faded back to brown. Lauren was too busy pulling Bo to the couch to notice the subtle signs of Bo's possession. She lifted Lauren off her feet and held her aloft as she kissed her again. The doctor slid down Bo's body, threading her fingers through Bo's hair as they fell to the couch.

"Bo," she whispered as Bo pressed her into the cushions.

"Shhh…" Bo hushed her, covering Lauren's mouth with her own. Her hands traveled Lauren's body and sliding a hand between them, Bo ripped open the button to her pants. There was no time for finesse, Bo's desires were like a freight train coming off the tracks. Her palm swiped across Lauren's stomach before dipping into her waistband. Lauren jerked at the contact and let out another moan, tipping her head back and biting her lip.

Bo stared at Lauren's mouth, her teeth making her lip white with pressure. Her hand twitched and Lauren jerked again. "Jesus," she gasped. Bo began to kiss and nip at her neck-a sure fire way to ignite her desire-and when Lauren's hands fell onto her breasts, Bo sucked in a breath. Touching her forehead to Bo's she stole another kiss, groaning as Bo's palm pressed against her. Lauren's eyes closed as she pushed her head back into the pillow.

Bo's hunger was growing and with it she felt more reckless, insistent and not to be ignored. But she couldn't drink from Lauren's lips and risk draining her. She couldn't put Lauren in that type of danger. But as the bra straps fell down Lauren's arms, Bo realized that she too was in danger of losing herself to Lauren. After all, it had been so long and Lauren was so willing. Bo felt the darkness rumble throughout her core. Her eyes flashed blue and still Lauren remained unaware of the drama playing out within arm's reach.

Lauren's hips jumped before settling into a rhythm against Bo's hand. Bo's mouth was practically watering for a taste of Lauren's chi. She shook it off, tuning into her feelings for Lauren and the impossibility of hurting someone she loved again. No, she would keep it together. Pleasure was inescapable but these dark urges were the real test. She squashed the force that told her to drain Lauren, a pure love amongst too many carnal endeavors but Bo refused to harm her. And Lauren, whose hips rocked at an insistent tempo, reached out and slipped a hand between Bo's legs. Immediately, Bo reacted. The fire that had smoldered on embers for so long was now a full-blaze threatening to engulf them both, except Lauren had no clue what Bo was feeling. The darkness welled in her chest.

"Lauren, I-" she spoke in a husky, otherworldly voice.

"Shhh…" It was Lauren's turn to hush her, holding her tightly as their breath grew shorter and she choked back a moan. Bo's face pressed against Lauren's breast, her eyes wide and blue, trembling with effort.

Bo cried out, not one to deny pleasure on principle, and let herself feel what Lauren wanted. Lauren followed swiftly behind, her face buried in Bo's hair as the rocking of her hips ceased. For Bo it was white hot fire burning in her belly now, worse than before the orgasm, but still she stroked Lauren's blonde hair as their breathing returned to normal.

Bo slid to the side of Lauren and pulled a blanket over the two of them. A jumble of arms and legs, Bo and Lauren kissed again. The slow slide of Lauren's tongue in her mouth made Bo dread the rise of the darkness in her body. She should be enjoying the soft moan that escaped Lauren's lips, the way she enveloped her half-naked body and the shiver that crept up her spine when Lauren whispered her name. Instead, she felt the darkness more acutely, more immediately and fought off the feelings that plagued her now. In the shadow of their afterglow, Bo gathered up their things and climbed the stairs to her bedroom with Lauren in tow.

Later, as they lay together in Bo's bed, she tried to be as happy, to be as satisfied as Lauren obviously was but it was impossible with the rattling of the darkness still echoing inside of her. Lauren threaded their fingers together and drank in the closeness she finally had with Bo.

In an hour, she would fade and sleep would take hold. That's when Bo would flee not from Lauren but from the darkness she felt eating at her, daring her to take that fatal taste of Lauren.

"I can help you, let me look at that rash, Kenzi," she mocked spitefully. "God dammit, Kenzi, what's wrong with you? Where are you going? God, Bette and Tina are so perfect, it's infuriating! Wait a second." Kenzi stopped abruptly. "If Bo is Bette and Lauren is Tina, does that make me Jenny?" Kenzi shook her head and marched along the side of the road. It was well past one a.m. and she hadn't found her way home yet, instead choosing to rant to no one in particular as she itched her arm raw.

A car slowed beside her, a drunken frat boy rolled down the passenger window. "Hey pretty lady, need a ride?"

"No thanks, Rapezilla, I'll take my chances out here."

The battered yellow and black Camaro crawled to a stop in front of the club, the bass beats rattling the blacked out front windows, Bo straightened her leather jacket and approached the front door. Inside, the music swelled. Bo felt the beats in her chest and the darkness in her gut. She dropped a crumpled five dollar bill into the girl's hand working the door.

The light show of green and blue strobes flashed to the beat of the songs at Sweet Nothings, the local lesbian bar. Bo surveyed the crowd, immediately finding what she sought. She slinked into the crowd and danced up to a stunning blonde that had caught her eye. She flashed a smile and the blonde was putty in her hands. They danced together until the song changed tempo and Bo led her to the bathroom. Her predatory nature was strong and it drove Bo into a stall with that sweet-faced blonde. Before she knew it she had fed and there was no bringing her back. But it wasn't enough. The darkness inside of her wanted more and she was back on the dance floor sidling up to another, older blonde. She would repeat the kill signature three more times before leaving the club, finally sated.

As she drove back to the clubhouse, Bo felt remorse and damned the darkness she didn't banish after defeating the Garuda. She hoped Lauren would still be asleep, and dreaded the conversation that was sure to erupt if she wasn't. And what could she say? You weren't enough for me? That was a bold faced lie. You're all I want to need? Sometimes mama's got to get her kill on? It was all too absurd. She loved Lauren even if she didn't have the decency to say it to her face.

The Camaro slowed to a stop on the gravel driveway next to the clubhouse. Bo slinked into the house and up the stairs. There, she found Lauren sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Bo said quietly.

Lauren rubbed her eyes. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," Bo reassured. "I was downstairs."

"You're wearing a jacket."

"Yeah," she chuckled, "it gets cold in a house with no walls."

Bo began to undress. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you." Bo knew that Lauren knew she was lying so she laid on the charm. When Bo was bared she crawled into the bed beside her. "But since you're awake…"

The curl of Lauren's lips told Bo she had played it just right.

"I suppose this is where you're going to tell me again that we have all night."

Bo caressed her cheek and kissed her softly. "Well, don't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

A persistent banging at the front door was heard throughout the clubhouse. Bo stilled Lauren with a touch. "Wait here."

She slipped into a kimono and retreated down the stairs. The banging continued. "Alright, alright, calm yourself!" Bo yelled at the door before she opened it. There he stood looking self-satisfied and angry. He scratched his beard. "Dyson, what the hell?"

"I need to talk to you." His voice was gruff as he barged past her, into the living room, Hale stayed on the doorstep until Bo let him pass. She stood in the center of the room and crossed her arms. "What were you doing at Sweet Nothings last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She knew Dyson would scrutinize her every movement so she tried to be as still as possible. Truth was, she was coming out of her skin. "I know you were there, Bo. I have eye witnesses that saw your car."

"I'm not the only person who drives a Camaro."

"Do a lot of succubae drive Camaros? Because there was one helluva mess to clean up this morning. A very hungry succubus drained four blonde women and left them in the ladies room."

"Not very elegant," Bo stood her ground.

"Just tell me why you did it." He was angry. Why was he so angry?

Bo shrugged. "I was here all night." She and Dyson stared at one another, waiting for the other to crack. Hale stood awkwardly beside Dyson until another voice came from the other side of the room.

"She was with me all night." Lauren said from the foot of the stairs, hair mussed and clothes hastily dressed.

"Of course she was." Dyson doubted, it was easier than accepting Bo had chosen the doctor.

Bo hid her surprise as she looked at Lauren and then to Dyson. "I told you I didn't do anything. I'm not the only succubus in this territory."

"C'mon, D. She's got an alibi." Hale pulled at his shoulder and Dyson shrugged him off.

He was incredulous. "If you think for one second I believe either of you, you're wrong."

"Sorry to bother you," Hale said to the women as he led Dyson out of the clubhouse.

In the tense minute that followed, Bo smiled uncomfortably.

"I should get back to the compound." Lauren gestured indecisively and turned to climb the stairs.

"Lauren, wait-" Bo took four steps toward the stairway and, when Lauren turned to search her face, words failed her.

Lauren nodded. "I know," her voice fell flat but there was a kindness in her eyes that told Bo things would be okay.

As they drove to the compound, Lauren remained silent and Bo was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the quiet. "You know, you didn't have to do that back there."

Lauren looked up from her hands. "Yes, I did."

"That man is all bark and no bite."

"That wolf is a born tracker," Lauren corrected.

"Even so, I didn't do anything." The lie came easier now.

The Camaro drove up the winding driveway toward the compound. Bo stole a look at Lauren as she pulled into the parking lot. They sat in silence as the Camaro idled ferociously. "Lauren… I really like being with you. I just want you to know that." Bo's fingers squeezed the steering wheel. "You're too import-"

"Bo, I'm going to stop you right there. I have waited and waited for the day that you would take me into your bed and when that happened I had no regrets. But today I lied for you and you didn't ask me to but I did it anyway." Lauren sighed and tried to collect herself. "I did it because I love you. I love you without compunction. Even though I know that I will never be enough for you."

"No, that's not true at all," Bo's hands clapped against her thighs. "This thing we've built between us, it's…" Bo sighed, "it's complicated." Lauren's eyes closed. Bo's use of double talk was epic and Lauren's emotions looked to be running the gamut. "But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Bo smiled softly and laid a hand in Lauren's lap.

Lauren inhaled. "Of course, I just wonder what I wouldn't do for you, how far will I go for you and is that healthy… for me."

"Lauren," Bo drew her hand back from Lauren's thigh, "I never wanted to put you in that position. There are things I can't tell you right now but that has nothing to do with how I feel about you or how much I want to be with you. You're just going to have to trust me."

"God dammit, Bo," Lauren finally looked at Bo and in her glare, her eyes brimmed with tears. "I do trust you. Why don't you trust me?" Lauren popped the door open.

Bo looked after Lauren as she threw back the glass door to the compound and passed through it and out of sight.

"Shit."

If the roar of machinery hadn't woke her, the boom that rattled her fillings would have done it. Kenzi's eyes shot open and she clambered to her feet in the pitch black. Her footing was iffy but she climbed to the top of the heap and threw back the lid of the dumpster.

"Get out of there," a policeman bellowed. The trash compactor waited by the mouth of the alley.

Kenzi threw her legs over the edge of the dumpster. "All right, all right!" She jumped to the ground and walked past the cop. When Kenzi had stumbled a block she stopped. Why was her bag so heavy? She slipped her backpack off and unzipped it, peering inside. "Holy shit!" A brick of money filled her bag. "What the shit happened last night?"

Her hips swayed as she walked through the door and towards the bar. She hopped up onto the bar stool and leaned onto her elbow. Bo sighed.

"Having troubles?" Trick asked.

"Saving the Fae seems simple compared to this," she sighed again.

Trick smiled knowingly. "Lady trouble."

"I'm not sure how I feel about confiding my love life to my thousand year old grandfather." Bo smirked.

"I have had my share of lady trouble."

"Again, not so sure I want to know about grandpa's escapades either."

"Suit yourself." Trick smiled.

Bo dialed her cell phone and held it to her ear. "Have you seen Kenzi?" she asked Trick.

"Not since she left last night," He answered.

"Shit. She didn't come home last night either."

"Maybe it's time to call Dyson?"

Bo grew sullen. "I'm not so sure he'd be willing to help right now."

"Surely you can put aside your grievances for Kenzi's sake."

"It's not that simple." Bo ended the phone call and immediately dialed again. "Hale? It's Bo. I know, I know," she smiled, "Listen, it's about Kenzi. I'll meet you there. Great." Bo pressed a button and looked up at Trick.

Trick poured two fingers of whiskey and set the glass in front of Bo. "Best cure for lady trouble I've found." The bartender smiled.

"You got something back there to find my bestie?"

"Afraid not."

Bo sipped the whiskey. "Guess we're doing this the hard way."


	3. Chapter 3

Bo sat in a booth at a well-known diner in town. She looked at the menu. It made for good cover as she scanned the diner for cops. The bells on the door chimed and Bo's eyes immediately investigated. A sigh of relief, it was Hale. He walked casually to the booth and slid onto the bench seat across from Bo.

"Thanks for coming," Bo smiled.

"I shouldn't be here at all. You're on Dyson's wanted list."

"What else is new?"

"The fresh body count, you mean?" Hale said under his breath.

"Look, I didn't call you here to debate what I may or may not have done last night. It's about Kenzi. She didn't come home last night. I need your help finding her."

Hale sighed. "What can I do?"

"Your resources. Can you check the police blotter for anything out of the ordinary last night?"

"You mean, besides the four dead blondes?" Hale stared her down for an endless minute before smiling.

"Funny guy, hey?

Hale smiled. "I'll look into it. Anything else?"

"Do you have any idea where Kenzi might've gone? I've hit a wall and I know how close the two of you are."

"I'll check around town." Hale smoothed his hand across the table, "I'll call you if I hear anything." Hale slid slickly out of the booth. "Until then," he leaned into Bo's space, "try to keep from killing anyone else."

Bo exhaled as Hale walked away and the waitress approached.

"What'll it be?" the blonde waitress said adjusting her glasses. Bo took notice of her earlier, when she had called her "hon" after she'd ordered a cup of coffee. The ill-fitting uniform hung awkwardly in places but Bo was enamored.

Bo smiled and looked down at the menu. "A Denver omelet and hash browns with wheat toast."

"Good choice," Amy-if the nameplate on her uniform was to be believed-smiled a little longer than normal and Bo knew she was in.

Amy was sweeping the diner in the lull between breakfast and lunch as Bo finished her toast, at last. She had waited out the rush and eaten her breakfast slowly, painfully so, and now was her time.

Bo stood and straightened her clothes. She walked toward the restrooms, passing Amy with only a breath between them, she smiled back at her and entered the ladies room. Inside she checked her make-up and her hair in the mirror and counted to five. On three and a half the door swung open and Amy's lips crushed hers. Bo had been out of commission for months but her mojo was working for her today.

The women backed into a stall and slammed the door and, like a trigger, that's when Bo tasted Amy's chi, just a little at first-she focused-Amy's legs were around Bo's waist, her ill-fitting uniform inching up her body. The burn was back and Bo's eyes glowed. Bo pressed Amy into the stall divider and kissed her again, taking more chi. Amy was growing faint, growing limp in her arms. Any more and Bo risked killing again. But the hunger was so great, so overpowering that when Bo dipped her head, she could not stop. Amy began to struggle but Bo was lost to the feed.

She exited the stall and closed the lock with a penny. She had left Amy sitting demurely on the toilet, her clothes readjusted. Bo felt horrible. Her best intentions had failed, the darkness was growing inside of her and she had no idea how to help herself.

The restaurant was filling with lunch diners when Bo slipped out the side door. She sat in her car for fifteen minutes ruminating and regretting. And she was three miles down the road when an ambulance came screaming by. She grimaced.

Kenzi stumbled up the street holding her head. She ran away from the dumpster she didn't remember bedding down in last night and towards a bus stop, a taxi zone or a kind stranger. She hung her thumb out and wracked her brain for what could have happened. She itched her arm and then immediately looked down at her forearm. The rash had driven her into the streets, away from her friends and then what? What had she done that she ended up sleeping it off in a dumpster?

A taxi stopped beside Kenzi. "Need a lift?" the cabbie called out the open passenger window.

"Hells yeah," Kenzi muttered and yanked the cab's door open. She climbed into the backseat, called out an address and sat back with a smile spreading across her face.

Bo rapped on the door twice before pushing her way into the loft. "Lauren," she called. A pile of matching luggage blocked the stairs. "Lauren?"

She emerged at the top of the stairs carrying yet another duffel bag. She dropped it on the heap.

"What the hell is this?" Bo motioned to the luggage at the bottom of the stairs.

When Lauren spoke it did little to assuage her fears. "I'm leaving before the new Ash is chosen. I can't waste the rest of my life here." Lauren crossed her arms judiciously.

"Waste your life? I thought we had an understanding?"

She smirked. "An understanding, is that what we're calling it?" Lauren scoffed.

"So what? Things get complicated and you just leave?" That wasn't fair Bo knew, but Lauren wasn't being fair either.

"Things have been complicated from the moment I met you." Another painful truth, she justified.

"Look, I'm sorry if the Fae have used you and I'm sorry if you think I have used you in some way, but Lauren, you can't leave."

"Why?"

"They'll come after you and who knows what they'll do to you when they catch you."

"You think I don't know what they'll do to me? I've lived it, Bo."

Bo felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. When she finally spoke it was it was measured. "Then what about me and you? Is that as disposable as the rest of it?"

Lauren set her jaw and stared into Bo's eyes. "You tell me."

"No," Bo shook her head, "of course not."

"Then what, stay a slave and live happily ever after with my succubus lover?"

"I'm working on that." Bo looked away.

Lauren was surprised. "You're working on it?"

"I'm going to talk to the new Ash. Barter for your release," Bo was confident in her words. It was not a new idea but Bo had no other alternatives. She truly believed it would work this time.

"Because that's gone so well in the past," Lauren doubted.

"It's worth a shot." Bo said hopefully.

"We should face facts. This was never meant to be long term-"

"Lauren-" Bo interrupted.

"This was an experiment," she continued. "Could the succubus bed a human without killing her and could that human domesticate the succubus. Guess we know how that turned out."

Lauren's words were a wrecking ball, wreaking mayhem all over Bo's heart. Devastation hit Bo like a sledgehammer to the chest. She was breathless, speechless and less than she was before. But what could she say in the face of heartbreak? "If that's how you feel…"

Lauren crossed her arms and blinked back the tears that had begun to well up. Bo's face was drawn, her eyes lost, looking everywhere except Lauren's face. She nodded briskly and walked to the door. Bo stole one last glance back at Lauren before leaving.

The engine roared to life and the Camaro bolted out of the compound's parking lot. She took to the streets again, the swell of the engine rattling the hollowness she felt in her chest. She had nothing left to lose, so she headed out on a suicide mission. It was time to talk to Dyson. Whether or not there was an all points bulletin out for her arrest, she couldn't say, but she had no where else to go.

As she cruised the city streets, Bo choked on the tears she felt springing up every time she thought of Lauren. She deserved every ugly word for what she had done last night, it was just unexpected that Lauren would be the one to say them. That Lauren would be the one to leave. Bo swallowed, she felt sick. She rolled down the window and breathed in the cool fresh air that rushed into the car, the nausea faded.

The brakes squeaked as she pulled into the parking lot across from Dyson's precinct. She sat in the Camaro for ten minutes before she finally worked up the courage to enter. She climbed the stairs-was the elevator always broken in this shithole?-and entered the bullpen. Dyson sat at his desk on the phone, smiling, no doubt flirting with an office clerk or witness. Business and pleasure never were separate for him. When he saw Bo he quickly hung up the phone.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here, Bo," Dyson warned.

Bo swayed to his desk and put her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. "Really, Dyson? You're gonna play it like that?"

"How else should I play it, Bo?" he kicked back, dropping his feet onto the desk.

"I don't know, ask your friend-your former girlfriend-if she might need something?"

Dyson smirked. "What do you need?" Dyson tapped a pencil on the desk impatiently.

"Kenzi's missing. I need to know if anything strange happened in the past few days."

"Besides cutting down the Norn's tree?"

"What?!" Bo exclaimed and then immediately covered her mouth as half the eyes in the precinct fell upon her.

"I don't know what happened, I wasn't there, but there was talk of the Norn and she had a chainsaw when I saw her last."

"What the hell was she doing with The Norn, Dyson?"

Dyson sat up and straightened some papers that were strewn across his desk delaying his response. "She did it for me, I didn't ask it of her but she did it anyways." Dyson looked conflicted. "To get my love back."

"You didn't tell me." For the second time in as many hours, Bo's poor heart took a beating.

"Would it have changed anything?" Dyson scratched his beard and looked up at Bo.

Bo thought of Lauren and answered honestly, "No."

"Good to know." Dyson slammed his desk drawer. "Now, there's the matter of a rogue succubus using her powers to kill women in the city. What do you propose I do about that?"

"You should find her first and then, if it were me," she settled onto the corner of his desk, "I'd set her free because she's just doing what nature intended. Thinning out the herd."

"A loose form of justice, you dispense."

"You could say that I understand her predicament."

"I could say a lot of things."

Bo smiled. "But would any of it be true?" Bo patted Dyson's stack of files before slipping to her feet and heading for the stairs.

Bo knocked on the door. She waited patiently for five minutes before someone inside stirred. When the door opened at last, Bo was greeted by the Norn. "What is it?" she grumbled.

"I'm looking for my friend." Bo said cordially.

"I'm afraid you came to the wrong place," she smirked.

"Black hair, blue eyes, bit of a temper."

"Aye, I've seen her."

"When?"

"Days ago," the Norn waved her off. "Who are you to seek such an unrepentant?"

"I'm her best friend."

"No, you are the one," The Norn realized.

"I don't understand."

"The wolf's one love," she began to laugh.

"Look, lady, I know you get some sort of thrill out of ruining people's lives but I'm not here to barter. I just want to know where my friend is and I'll leave you alone."

"I do not know. I am a mystic but my gifts do not include locating treacherous little girls."

Bo fingered the hilt of her dagger in its holster. "You're sure about that."

"If you wish to challenge me, you will need more than that, Child."

Bo stared down the Norn momentarily before she thought better of it. "If you see her, call me at this number," Bo scribbled on a piece of paper she dug from a pocket and handed the scrap to the Norn.

"Such a shame that trouble has found your friend," she chortled. "I hope you find her soon."

Bo shook her head and turned away. She walked down the hall to an outside door, looking back at the Norn who continued to laugh at Bo and her predicament. Bo stepped out into the night, the rain pelted her face as she walked to the Camaro. She needed to regroup. Kenzi couldn't elude her for much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo stilled her wipers, the rain had finally stopped. She hit that damn pothole at the end of the laneway again and cursed herself for forgetting about it as she pulled into the driveway outside the club house. There were fresh marks in the mud, putting Bo on high alert. As she passed through the mud room she noticed a few sets of wet footprints on the wood floor, and then her eyes fell on the front door, slightly ajar.

"Not today," she bemoaned.

Bo had a shitty day to end all shitty days. She'd lost her best friend, her lover, killed five people and was probably this close to being caught because she had a clandestine meeting with Hale right before draining her latest victim. She pulled open the door and advanced with her dagger in hand. She was four paces into the living room when she saw the intruder. She lowered her dagger. Standing in front of a familiar pile of luggage was Lauren.

Bo holstered her dagger and put her hands on her hips. "Out on shore leave again, doctor?" her words were sweet enough but the friendliness in her voice was absent.

"Bo, I owe you an apology…" Lauren took two steps towards her.

"No," she shook her head, "you don't owe me anything," Bo glared at Lauren as she walked to the refrigerator and pulled a yogurt from it.

"Bo, I'm sorry. I just said what I did so you couldn't hurt me."

Bo took a spoon from the drawer and scooped some yogurt into her mouth. "If you believe what you said in any way, why are you here?"

"Because I love you and when you love someone you accept their flaws, and I know in this case that's a bit absurd because you're a succubus and I'm a human, but Bo, I trust you, that's why you need to tell me why you killed those women."

She held up the spoon. "What would you know about that?"

"I know you left the house that night."

Bo took another bite. "I told you I went downstairs."

"I know what you told me. But what I didn't tell you is that I woke up while you were gone and went downstairs."

Bo looked up from her yogurt cup, scarcely making eye contact with Lauren. She was having a hard time hiding her shame now. "What if I did kill them, what then?"

Time stopped as Bo waited for Lauren's response. "I don't know," she said finally.

"Maybe your love isn't so unconditional, after all."

Lauren sat on the couch and looked over the back of the couch at her. "I'm still here, Bo."

Bo set the yogurt cup and spoon on the counter. She thought for a moment before crossing to the couch. Plopping down next to Lauren, her voice trembled when she asked: "Why?"

An hour later Bo had told her everything about the women at the club and poor Amy at the diner. She felt like a monster or worse a monster not in control of her powers. This is what she felt like when she was a teen and the ten years of death that followed. It was where she came from and she didn't want to go back. Meeting her mother had made a lot of things clear. She taught her about her birthright. She taught her to hone her powers. Bo could use that guidance now. "I wish my mom was here."

"I can see why you'd say that but I doubt she would make things any clearer for you. Your mother chose to pursue selfish endeavors and a lot of people died. What is Bo going to do with her powers?"

"I don't know. I feel it and I can't control myself. I didn't want to kill any of them. I even tried to stop after a few tastes the last time."

"It's the darkness. The unbinding was not as effective as we first thought."

"How do I get rid of it?" Bo queried.

Lauren shook her head. "Bo, it's a part of you now. It's just a matter of what you do with it." Lauren smiled and lifted a hand to Bo's face.

Bo closed her eyes and leaned into Lauren's caress. "I'm so afraid that I am going to turn into her-that I'll do something horrible to someone I love."

"I discern a distinct lack of himbots in our vicinity. I think you're safe," Lauren smiled.

"It's not funny." Bo pouted.

"Okay, you want the truth? The truth is everybody turns into their mother. My mother, she could be caught in her nightgown at five a.m. salting the slugs in her garden. As a result, I learned chemistry in the fifth grade because I wanted to know how salting the slugs killed them."

"Okay, I'll bite. How does salting slugs kill them?"

"Well, each species is different but basically the composition of a slugs body leaves it chemically susceptible to the composition of salt." Bo nodded not really understanding but not wanting to be impolite. "They dehydrate," Lauren said simply.

"Of course. So what does this have to do with me turning into Aife?"

"It's about learning to control your gifts. You are more powerful now than you have ever been, Bo, don't squander your abilities because you are too afraid to learn how to restrain yourself."

Bo shrugged and smiled. "Easy peasy."

Bo spent the night on the couch and Lauren took her bed. It was an argument to be sure, but Lauren had finally given in around the three hour mark in the couch/bedroom stand off. Bo was relieved. Truth was she wanted to keep her distance from Lauren until she could figure out what the hell she was doing with her new-found powers.

"Coffee?" Lauren wore Bo's kimono as she poured the coffee.

Bo took the offered cup and sipped it as she regarded Lauren and the kimono. She had set herself up for that bit of temptation but was light years away from making that happen again. Her eyes glowed.

Lauren stood, barefoot, sipping a mug of coffee and peering over it at Bo. "I hope you were able to get some sleep on the couch."

"Yeah," Bo smiled awkwardly. "It wasn't too bad."

"Any fieldtrips?" Lauren was suddenly serious.

Bo laughed nervously. "No fieldtrips. Succubus honor." Bo held a hand up.

Lauren smiled then and Bo immediately exhaled, her relief palpable to Lauren as well.

"So what would be the best way to sneak all that," she gestured at the pile of luggage in the corner, "back into the compound?"

Bo laughed again, finally adjusting to the absurdity that had become her life and she had to face it, her life was pretty funny. Not ha-ha funny but rather the you-have-to-be-this-crazy-to-ride-this-ride funny.

"One piece at a time," Bo replied at last.

Lauren smiled at that. She looked down and adjusted the kimono suddenly self-conscious as Bo's eyes raked over her body. Lauren set her mug on the counter. "I need to get back to my lab."

The door to Lauren's quarters swung open and Lauren passed through, heading straight for her desk. Bo followed close behind, dropping a bag by the stairs before falling onto Lauren's couch.

"I'm sorry about before." Bo truly was. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Lauren shook her head. "It's fine. I know you have a lot on your plate right now."

"Yeah, but you don't need that. I have to find ways to control myself."

"I'm sure there's going to be an adjustment period, Bo, don't beat yourself up about it."

Bo sat up, staring up at Lauren who hovered between the couch and the desk. "It's just that I like staring at you." She smiled. "And I don't want to stop but I understand when that becomes threatening."

A soft smile spread across Lauren's face as Bo stood.

"I'm going to see if Trick has any more ideas about this, see what you can find out about the rash." She turned away and crossed to the door. "And Lauren, thanks."

Lauren smiled again as she dropped into her desk chair and rolled toward the glass-top desk. She typed her password into the computer and began her research. There was no way to know what the Norn infected Kenzi with. Lauren wished she knew more about her symptoms, but for now she would have to go with the rash exclusively. She had seen it, at least, albeit briefly. Her computer began to compile thousands of rashes, the doctor was going to be in for a long night.

Lauren watched the results spool down her monitor. She sighed and checked her watch. Three a.m. No sign of Bo and she wondered if that was borne of necessity or humility. After all, Bo had been walking on eggshells since Lauren agreed to stay. She didn't let herself for one second believe that anything had changed. Bo was dealing with a new part of her birthright and Lauren was learning to face her future.

The computer beeped. Her search criteria had garnered a handful of results from thousands. Lauren scanned the files, further weeding out the false positives until she was left with two. Lauren compared the photos to what she could remember of Kenzi's affliction. She ruled the last file out because the rash had blisters and opened the last file quietly hoping that yes, it could be this easy. She leaned forward inspecting the wound. Deep red in color, perfect banding around the wrist and up the forearm. She looked at the file name. "Shit."

Lauren wheeled over to the phone and dialed a number.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is it." Bo tapped the pages in Trick's Big Book of Fae. At least that's what Bo called it because she couldn't pronounce its proper name.

Trick leaned over to look at the pages. "That's an Ancient's curse." His brow furrowed. "Bo, this is beyond just bringing Kenzi home. Kenzi has Fae powers now but she operates in a fugue state, not remembering the things she does. She's likely feeding her natural urges with these powers."

"How do I help her?"

"That's where it gets complicated."

Just then Bo's phone chimed. She held up a finger, "Hold that thought." She pressed a button on the cell phone and held it to her ear. She listened for a moment, "I'll be right over." Bo ended the call and looked to Trick again. "It was Lauren, she has something."

"Go," Trick said. "I'll do more research, you find out what Lauren has to say."

"Thanks," Bo slid from the bar stool and headed for the door.

Bo was walking to her car when her phone rang again.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bo, I've got a lead on Kenzi," Dyson said with a sense of urgency.

"Hit me," Bo readied a pen and flattened her palm to write on it.

"She's in the Russian quarter, Bo. That's Dark Fae territory. You're gonna have to go it alone."

"Last seen…?"

"Queen's Tavern," Dyson answered.

Bo scribbled on her palm. "Got it."

"Bo, be careful. Dark Fae aren't like the Light. They live for conflict. If you go in there through the front door, be prepared for an onslaught."

"I'll handle it." Bo's confidence was stunning.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Dyson grumbled.

"I'll be in touch." Bo pressed end and slid into the Camaro's driver's seat. It was like a hug at the end of a long day. She fastened her belt and cranked the tunes as she rolled away from the Dal. A long day was quickly turning into a long night.

A knock sounded throughout the loft. Lauren rubbed her eyes and pushed back from her desk. She walked to the door and opened it wide for Bo.

"Come in." Lauren lifted a file from her desk and led Bo to the couch.

"What did you find?" Bo asked impatiently.

Lauren patted the file. "I've been brushing up on my Latin, but this is a doozy."

"A doozy? Is that a medical term I'm not aware of?" Bo smirked.

"It's big," Lauren clarified as she crossed her legs. She opened the file.

"What are we dealing with?" Bo pressed.

She smiled. "Well, I've identified the rash…" Lauren shuffled some papers.

"That's good, right?" Bo scooted closer to the doctor in anticipation.

"Not in this case. The rash is just a mark. Someone has marked Kenzi and most likely it's an Ancient."

"The Norn," Bo said knowingly.

"The Norn? What did Kenzi do to the Norn?"

"She messed with the tree." Bo sighed.

"That's the symbol of her immortality. Bo, if she did anything to the tree the repercussions could be fatal.

"Trick said that Kenzi has Fae powers now."

"That's possible. She could have infected her with a number of things that would cause the rash."

"How do we fix this?"

"Unfortunately, Kenzi has to cure herself."

"What? How is that even possible?"

"Vinculum juris, the chain of the law. It has been written that he-she-who disturbs the Ancients must pay penance by retrieving the torch of life."

"Wait a sec, you're telling me that Kenzi has to go on a scavenger hunt for the Norn?"

"Essentially." Lauren nodded.

"And I can't help?"

"I'm afraid not. It's a singular crime with a singular solution."

"So if she gives the Norn the torch, the rash will go away and Kenzi will return to being the Kenzi that gets us into messes like this?"

"The mark will dissipate and so will her powers, I presume."

"And where can we find this torch?"

"I've been doing some research and near as I can figure we're looking for an abandoned building or warehouse within city limits."

"That narrows it down," Bo said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, I know you're only trying to help."

"It's okay."

They sat silently for a time and when Bo finally spoke, the urgency was back. "Why can't I find her? I mean, it occurs to me that as much as I see Kenzi as a sister, I know nothing about where she comes from, where she would go when she's in trouble, or how to find her."

"You will," Lauren's voice was smooth, her calmness spreading to Bo easily.

"I gotta go." Bo sunk into the couch and dropped her head back on the cushion. "I'm about to risk my neck by venturing into the Russian quarter."

"I'm coming with you," Lauren said immediately.

"You can't. It's too dangerous."

"You can't go alone."

"What are you a tough guy?" Bo sat up, smiling.

"I'm coming with." Lauren was resolute.

"Suit yourself." Bo stood and pulled Lauren off the couch and toward the door. "You know what this means, right? Rookie buys lunch."

The Camaro crept along the streets of the Russian quarter. Bo circled the block three times before deciding where to park. Lauren walked alongside Bo in the worst neighborhood in the quarter. She felt exhilarated, like anything could happen at any minute but Lauren felt safe. She knew it was a false sense of security. They were in Dark Fae territory and Bo was eyeing a tavern on the corner. To say that it was rough and tumble might be underestimating its character. Lauren tried to recall the ratio of wins to losses in incidences of Fae versus Fae violence as they entered the bar.

Inside, pool balls clacked together and the din of voices was just short of a roar. Bo walked with a purpose toward the bartender who was polishing glasses. Lauren stayed close beside her. He was a thin man who towered over the patrons sitting on stools. He poured a fine scotch into two glasses and when Bo and Lauren sidled up to the bar, he spoke.

"Evening, ladies. What brings you to our fine establishment?" He slid the drinks across the bar in front of the women. "I took the liberty of pouring you our finest scotch."

"Pretty presumptuous," Bo remarked.

"You work as long as I have as a bartender, you learn a few things about people. And you both look much too sophisticated to be drinking something with an paper umbrella in it."

Bo smiled knowingly. "When you're right, you're right." She laughed.

Lauren watched Bo work the bartender as she sipped the finest scotch she had ever tasted. Bo was simpatico with him. She laughed and flirted unabashedly and as she did, Lauren learned more about how the succubus operates. It was fascinating.

"What's her story?" Lauren's ears perked up as the bartender asked Bo.

"This is Meg. She's sort of a stick in the mud." Bo elbowed her in the side.

"Hi, how are you?" Lauren asked cordially.

"Very well, thank you." The bartender was scoping Lauren out. "So what brings you ladies into a shithole like this place?"

"Oh ho," Bo laughed, "I wouldn't go that far. This place has a certain old world charm."

"Cut the crap, lady. I don't know what you're playing at but I'm not buying it."

"There's that bartender intuition again," Bo smiled. "All right," she relented, "we're looking for a friend. Black hair, blue eyes about yay high." Bo held up a hand demonstrating her height.

"You've just described half the girls I serve in here every day."

"She goes by Kenzi."

The bartender clammed up. "I can't help you."

"She's my little sister and I'm worried about her." Bo reached out and touched the bartender's hand. "Are you sure you can't help?"

Lauren could tell the bartender was trying to resist Bo's touch but the war of wills was being won by Bo.

"She's at Nicky D's."

"And where is that?"

"It's a flophouse down on avenue E. Big chicken in the window, can't miss it."

Bo patted his hand. "Thanks, you've been a peach."

Bo pulled Lauren away from her glass and Lauren, for her part, was a bit disappointed. She took one last sip before setting the glass on the bar to follow Bo outside. They stood on the abandoned sidewalks of the quarter and plotted their next move.

"Nice work in there." Lauren acknowledged the subtle way Bo controlled the bartender with her touch.

"Thanks," Bo smiled.

Just then the tavern's door swung open and drunken rabble rousers spilled into the street.

"Hey!" one of them yelled. "I saw what you did in there."

Bo smiled calmly. "Is that so?" She walked toward the trouble maker, her eyes glowed. "Have you seen me do this?" Bo grabbed his face and stole his chi in one gulp. His limp body dropped to the sidewalk with a thud.

"What the-?" another drunken man said as he watched the scene before him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a switchblade. The butterfly blade danced in his hand as he approached Bo. It was all for naught as Bo grabbed him by the neck and drained him as well. She threw his body onto the other and that's when the rest of the tavern-goers advanced upon her.

Lauren stood back as Bo fought. They rushed her two at a time and she cracked their heads together, dropping like sacks of potatoes. There was a flurry of punches, blocks and kicks that followed and then Bo and Lauren were surrounded. That's when Bo growled, her eyes glowing blue. "Get down," she snarled at Lauren. As soon as Lauren dropped to her knees Bo began to take the attackers' chi two and three at a time. Bodies fell like rag dolls around them. When the pile of bodies was so great that it blocked the sidewalk, Bo yanked Lauren's hand and she stood again.

"That was interesting." Lauren brushed herself off.

"Yeah," Bo said breathlessly. "Let's get out of here before I have to explain it to someone."


	6. Chapter 6

The night was cool and clear and the moon shone brightly. Footsteps sounded against the pavement as Bo and Lauren rounded the corner to the alley where Bo had parked the Camaro. The doors creaked as they opened and the women slid inside before slamming them shut. They sat silently for a few moments catching their breath before Lauren finally spoke.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren touched the back of her hand to Bo's forehead.

"I'm fine," Bo rebuffed her and Lauren drew her hand away.

"You're running warm, Bo."

"Did you see how many guys I just took down?"

"Bo we need to monitor you for any changes. There's no telling what side effects come with your new powers."

"I'm fine," Bo looked at her and Lauren shivered. For the first time since meeting Bo she was wary of her intentions. "I just need to get to Kenzi."

Bo put the key in the ignition and revved the engine. Lauren quickly fastened her seatbelt as Bo peeled out and headed for Avenue E. She was surprised how well Bo knew these streets, given they were Dark Fae territory and Bo worked for the light on most cases, or so she thought. It was a five minute ride to the flophouse with a giant deranged chicken statue out front.

The flophouse used to be a chicken rotisserie, she could tell by the signage that still hung in its front window. Bo backed the Camaro into an alley and swiftly got out of it.

"They'll be expecting us. The bartender would have warned them by now." Bo turned the knob and threw the door open. It was silent. "Stay here until I give you the signal that it's safe."

Lauren leaned against the peeling paint on the building as Bo stepped into the darkened room. A few steps in and Bo disappeared. That was going to make spotting Bo's signal difficult. Lauren could hear the sounds of combat, the grunts and groans of Bo's foe could be heard out on the street. And then: "Lauren!"

She ran into the darkness, not knowing what to expect. There were bodies everywhere, at least ten men in the front room alone. Bo nodded at her and they advanced to the next room. There were mattresses and cots filling the room but no one could be seen. Bo turned her attention to the offices. She tried the knob. Locked. Taking a step back she raised her leg and kicked it open. The door hit the wall hard and buried its knob into plaster.

A man sat at a desk counting stacks of money but before Bo could cross the distance, he had a gun trained on her.

"Where's Kenzi?"

"Even if I knew," his accent was thick, "I would not tell you. You come crashing into my establishment, kick down my door and demand information?" He tsked "This is no way to do business."

"I'm sorry if my business etiquette is lacking, but I need to know where she is."

The Russian lowered his gun momentarily. "You wouldn't come here all alone, would you?"

"Trust me, buddy, I don't need back up." Bo pulled her dagger from its holster.

He laughed. "I think you forgot something out in the hall." He smirked as his mercenaries led a restrained Lauren into the fray.

Bo's eyes flashed blue and she growled, "Let her go."

"There you go bossing me around again."

Bo shrugged. "So my people skills need some work, I know what I want and how to get it."

He laughed again. "Oh, how delightful! I'm going to enjoy this." He nodded at the mercenaries holding Lauren.

Lauren looked to Bo, fearful for the first time with her. What was going on? Just then the butt end of a rifle cracked against her head and everything went black.

Bo lunged at the Russian but his gun waved convincingly in front of him. Bo eyed the mercenaries, too busy laughing about braining Lauren to notice Bo's proximity. She growled and caught their eye for a half a second before draining them. She turned to the Russian with her eyes aglow and advanced upon him.

Just then Kenzi appeared in between Bo and the Russian. "Bo, don't!"

But the darkness had her in its grips. Power swelled in her body and her eyes were blue tempests and she lifted the Russian out of his chair easily. Lauren was coming to and Kenzi's shouting made her stir. When she opened her eyes she saw Bo poised to do away with the Russian and Kenzi begging her not to. She stood uneasily and walked toward them.

"Bo!" Lauren called, recoiling from the pain that she felt. "Stop this." Bo's attention turned to Lauren. Her eyes were wild, swirling with desire. "Bo," she said again, reaching out for her face, "don't do this." Time seemed to stop in that moment before Bo dropped the Russian and took a step back.

Kenzi smoothed the Russian's suit. "Bo, this is my uncle Valentin." She patted him on the back.

"This is your friend?" Valentin asked disbelievingly.

Bo blinked as her eyes returned to normal. Lauren exhaled. "Kenzi? Where the hell did you come from?"

"I heard you were on a killing spree and I had to see for myself. Pretty scary shit, I gotta say."

"Do you know how worried about you I've been?"

"I've been going through some changes," Kenzi said matter of factly.

"You and me both," Bo smirked.

Lauren rubbed the back of her head and winced.

"You okay, Doc?

"Aspirin," Lauren dug into her shoulder bag. She retrieved a bottle of pills and poured a pair into her hand before eagerly swallowing them. "We should go."

"She's right." Kenzi said. "Word is out on the street, you should get to safer ground."

"We should get to safer ground. I'm not leaving without you, Kenz."

Lauren could hear the rumblings of another wave of reinforcements coming through the halls of the flop house. "We have to go now," she said urgently.

"Is there a back door?" she asked Kenzi.

"This way."

Kenzi led them through a secret passage behind Valentin's desk, a few twists and turns and soon enough they were tripping into the street. They waited for a break in the thugs to cross the street and climbed into the Camaro. The engine snarled as Bo peeled out and fled the scene of her latest crime.

It was a quiet ride back to the clubhouse. They had escaped trouble and found Kenzi, not a bad night if you didn't include all of the murders. Lauren had never seen that many bodies anywhere other than a war zone. And she had never seen Bo look so powerful, but had she been the one to undo it? Kenzi didn't seem to make a difference to Bo's dark temperament when she suddenly appeared, it was Lauren who had brought her back. Perhaps that was her place in all this, she thought. A human that could control the most dangerous succubus known to Fae. Except there was no way of knowing if that was a one-off or if she'd ever even have the opportunity to reel her in again.

They piled out of the Camaro and marched into the clubhouse. Kenzi dropped her backpack by the kitchen on her way to the couch, but stopped suddenly when she spotted Lauren's luggage.

"Jesus, I leave you two alone for a few days and you've rented the U-Haul." Kenzi shook her head and sprawled onto the couch. "Sweet, squishy comfort, how I've missed thee."

Bo walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda. She cracked the can and took a healthy sip. "So Kenz, you gonna tell me what you've been doing?"

"Oh, the usual, hustling mostly." She took a bite of a piece of pizza.

Bo was instantly confused. "Where did you get pizza from?"

"Over there," she pointed to the table.

Bo inspected it. "It's still warm?"

"I went for a jog," Kenzi grinned. "I'm supersonic, babe! Like The Flash. I can zoom around and people can't see me. How awesome is that?!"

"That's amazing, Kenz. How's that rash?"

"Super itchy." A piece of pizza hung from Kenzi's mouth as she scratched.

Lauren walked towards her. "Can I see that?" She kneeled in front of Kenzi and rolled up the sleeve. "Looks painful."

"It is." She rolled her sleeve down.

"Can you tell me if you've been blacking out at all, forgetting things, that sort of thing?" Lauren's voice was quiet and reassuring.

"I," Kenzi thought for a moment. "I guess I have been forgetting chunks of time but I thought it was all the vodka I've been drinking."

"That's possible." Lauren chuckled. "Kenzi, we think we know what's going on and I think we can help."


	7. Chapter 7

"This better be the place. I'm not getting chased by the hounds of hell again. I won't do it." Kenzi crossed her arms, looking out the passenger window at another abandoned building.

Lauren shook a test tube and then dipped a test stick into the solution. "The salt content in the soil makes me think we're in the right place."

"Salt?" Kenzi asked.

"Humans salted this Fae holy ground, destroying it."

"So this is Fae unholy ground?"

Lauren started to say something but stopped herself. "Something like that."

Bo pounded on the roof of the car from outside where she stood, scoping out the building. "Let's get this show on the road."

Lauren smiled at Kenzi.

"Doc, if something happens-"

"You'll do fine. " Lauren reassured.

"I'm serious. If something happens, take care of her."

Lauren was taken aback by the request. "I-of course."

"C'mon, c'mon," Bo stuck her head in the rolled down window.

Kenzi and Lauren climbed out of the Camaro.

"You're looking for catacombs," Lauren said.

"In there?" Kenzi was incredulous.

"Or basement access, the language is old," Lauren shook her head and shrugged, "but the objects may not be."

"So the torch might not be a torch."

"Exactly."

Kenzi took a deep breath. "I'm going in." Kenzi wielded her sword and walked towards the building.

"Side door is open," Bo called.

Kenzi approached the side door. The grass was overgrown, broken glass littered the dirt path to the door, which Bo had thoughtfully kicked in. Inside, Kenzi marveled at the street lights pouring through the abandoned warehouse's windows. She walked the perimeter looking for any signs of a basement.

When she was about to give up she walked over a piece of cardboard and a hollow thud could be heard throughout the warehouse.. Kenzi stopped. She kicked the flattened cardboard to the side to reveal two heavy steel doors. And a padlock.

"Shit." It's never that simple. She widened her stance raised her sword over her head and swiftly swung downward onto the lock. Sparks flew but the padlock remained in tact. Kenzi took aim again and again. On her fifth or sixth swing, the padlock finally gave in, falling to pieces. The doors, however, looked like they weighed a ton. If this was part of the challenge, she was in trouble. Kenzi grabbed the handle with both hands and leaned back, nearly pulling the door on top of her as it swung open. Dust floated through the beams of light. Kenzi reached in her pocket and pulled out Lauren's pen light. She shone it into the hole.

"Shit," she said looking around frantically, anywhere but the stairs that descended into the depths of hell or so she thought. "I'm going in," she called. "If I'm not out in twenty minutes come get me!" There was no reply. They were probably making out in the back seat of the car, Kenzi thought. "Great."

Kenzi stood at the top step and shone the pen light into the darkness. She cocked her head. "Just do it," and she began her descent. One step at a time she sank further and further into another realm. The walls were carved stone, the floor was dirt and there were torches hanging on the walls. Kenzi pulled a lighter from her jacket pocket and began lighting the torches. At the end of the hallway she took the last torch from it's bracket and tucked the pen light into her pocket.

Another set of stairs, these were stone and winded down another level and into a chamber room. Kenzi waved the torch in front of her in the darkness. There was no telling what kind of sick pet the Fae might keep locked up down here. Kenzi was not going to be Fae food. Not today, at least.

Kenzi shivered. "I'm not cut out for this. I wear designer boots and smoky eye shadow. This should not be happening!"

Lauren sat with her head pressed against the headrest in the passenger seat of the Camaro, eyes closed. Bo's eyes played along her neck as she gripped the leather steering wheel and wished she had the words to right what was so apparently wrong between her and Lauren.

She should stop staring. Any second Lauren might open her eyes and see the lecherous gaze Bo cast upon her.

Bo wanted her to be sure, but it wasn't because she was a succubus or even that the darkness was a part of her now. She had fallen hard for Lauren. After Dyson she was hurt and disillusioned and she never thought she'd let herself feel anything other than lust for someone again. She was free and easy and damn the person who had a problem with that. But Lauren watched as Bo took lover after lover into her bed and didn't judge her, she didn't try to possess or own her, she let Bo be Bo and for that Bo let herself feel something again.

Lauren stirred and Bo looked away. Bo knew one thing now. She only wanted Lauren and she hoped Lauren still wanted her.

Kenzi walked the perimeter of the chamber but there was nothing but smooth walls. She was walking toward the center of the room when she tripped. The torch skittered away from her and she was paralyzed. What had she just tripped on? Without the torch, there was no telling. She moved slowly, inching toward the torch. She grabbed it and looked back to the pile that tripped her. One sweep of the torch had Kenzi recoiling. Kenzi gritted her teeth. "Jesus! Is this like an alternate ending to The Goonies or something?"

There was a pile of skeletons in the center of the room. "Please don't tell me what I need is underneath that-them." Kenzi put a hand on her hip and took a deep breath before exhaling. And then she did it. She began sorting through the bones. She treated them with reverence, piling them neatly in to corner. When she lifted the last bone from the center of the room she saw it. The booby trap that had ended so many lives. The switch raised again with the weight of the bodies gone. "Shit."

"This is a dummy room." Kenzi stood and began running her hands along with walls, careful of where she was stepping. "All right One Eyed Willy, where'd you hide the switch?" Just then she heard a click. Her index finger had found, loose stone in the wall. She froze, waiting for another booby trap, but instead a secret door opened. She passed through the doorway into another chamber. At one end of the chamber was a pedestal. Kenzi approached it carefully, still mindful of where she stepped. Laid out on the pedestal were three things. A flashlight, a wooden box and a pair of jumper cables.

"What the Fae?"

Kenzi inspected the flashlight. "I could have used this ten minutes ago." She tried to turn it on. Nothing. "Or not." She banged on the bottom. Still nothing. Next she inspected the jumper cables. Nothing special about those, she thought. And, finally she turned her attention to the wooden box. She squinted. "If this is it, I've had a good run." She cracked the box and flinched. One eye open now, the box creaked open.

Lauren sighed and pressed her head back into the headrest. Closing her eyes, she could feel Bo's eyes on her almost immediately. Stealing glances was one thing but what Bo was doing could better be described as assault. Her eyes methodically raked over Lauren's body, taking their time to frolic over her breasts and along her neck. Lauren felt the invasion even with her eyes closed. Strangely enough, Lauren was not angry, nor did she feel violated. She foolishly felt desirable. She liked being wanted and more than that she liked being wanted by Bo, who had shown that she could have anyone.

Lauren sighed and shifted. The intensity of Bo's eyes on her was gone. Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and checked her watch. She looked at Bo and they smiled at each other awkwardly.

"So where were you gonna go?" Bo tapped on the steering wheel.

Lauren sighed. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters." Bo let her eyes creep back over to Lauren's face.

"Bo…" Lauren said sadly.

Bo shifted in the bucket seat. A click and she had unbuckled herself, turning to face Lauren. "I just want to know where is a better place to be than with me."

Lauren struggled with an answer. Not because she was hiding something from Bo, but because she had no clue where she was going when she left. She had rented a car and pointed it west, driving until her conscious got the better of her.

"Truth is…" Where was the truth, Lauren thought. Filed away somewhere for her eyes only? "I can't tell you where I was going to go because I don't know. The whole time I was driving I was thinking about you and the horrible things I said. And I didn't want to leave things like that."

"Is that what this is about? How you want to leave things?"

"No, I mean, yes-" she sighed. "I don't know what I mean anymore."

"I don't get it, Lauren." Bo looked out the windshield. "I thought we were going to give us a shot and you tell me it will never work; that our relationship was some elaborate experiment. Then you break into my house and tell me you love me. Which is it?"

Lauren blinked a few times, mentally organizing her disordered thoughts. "I spent two hours on the road trying to tell myself this was for the best. But every time I did, I thought of you and the expression on your face when I said those things and…" She paused, staring at the radio in the dashboard. "I realized it wasn't in me to leave you."

Bo laid one hand on the steering wheel. "Does that mean you want to stay?"

"Yes." Lauren looked to the roof of the car, a smirk on her face.

Bo leaned over her, inches from her lips when she stopped herself. "Why?" she said, her voice just a whisper.

Lauren sighed at her closeness and laid her palm against Bo's cheek. "I couldn't bear not seeing you every day," Lauren murmured against Bo's lips.

"All right, break it up in there," Kenzi hollered as she approached the car. Kenzi swung her hips for effect and held the box aloft. Lauren pulled away from Bo abruptly as Kenzi approached the car. She leaned forward and Kenzi climbed behind her and into the backseat of the Camaro. "So whatcha doooin?" Kenzi leaned forward, poking her head between the seats. Lauren settled back Into the bucket seat as Bo looked over her shoulder.

"How'd it go, Kenz?" Bo asked with a smile.

"They don't call me Lara Croft: Tomb Raider for nothing."

"Nobody calls you that."

"They will now."

"What's in the box?"

"Kenzi sat back, cradling the box in her hands. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Yummy pizza," Kenzi pulled a slice from the box and plopped down onto the couch.

Lauren stood in the kitchen and leaned against the island sipping a glass of wine. Bo's gaze fell upon her again and Lauren shivered. In a few quick steps, Bo invaded her space as she leaned across Lauren to grab the bottle of wine. She quaked at Bo's proximity.

When Kenzi approached the island for another piece of pizza they were standing impossibly close, saying nothing. "Erg, if you need me and God, I hope that you don't, I'll be in my room." Kenzi glugged wine into a glass and set it sloppily in front of Bo. She carried the bottle with her as she retreated to her room.

A knock at the door sounded throughout the clubhouse. "I'll get it." Lauren whispered and Bo smiled as she pulled away from her. Swinging the door open revealed The Morrigan, whose bright red lips puckered into a smile. She brushed past Lauren and entered the clubhouse.

"Wow, hobo chic," she observed. "Where's the trash can fire to tie it all together?" When Lauren walked into the room again The Morrigan turned her attention on her. "Doctor Lewis, does The Ash always let you out of your cage to pursue personal…" she looked Bo up and down, "endeavors, often?"

Bo stood across the room, her eyes clouding over, the power swelling in her chest as she walked toward The Morrigan. "Get out." she growled.

Evony laughed heartily. "You've met Hank and Herc, haven't you?" Two burly men followed Evony into the clubhouse. They popped their biceps and stood menacingly beside The Morrigan.

"Who would want to put a mark on that pretty little head of yours?" Bo approached Evony and Lauren.

The Morrigan continued unphased. "Imagine my surprise when I awoke this morning to the news of a massacre in the Russian quarter and my sources tell me it was the unaligned succubus and her Light Fae slave lover." Evony walked over to Bo. "Your hunger is impressive."

"What do you want?" Bo gritted her teeth.

"I don't normally make house calls but when I heard you two were involved I thought we should talk. You see, an unaligned succubus and her human Light Fae doctor have no business in Dark Fae territory. They certainly don't have any position to be leaving piles of bodies on my goddamn lawn."

"I can explain," Lauren tried to diffuse the barrage.

"No, I don't think you can. My territory is not a playground for your kinky escapades. No killing in Dark Fae territory unless, of course, you want to declare as Dark Fae."

"Your own escapades growing stale, Evony? I heard that can happen when you get older."

The Morrigan's eyes narrowed. "How dare you," she started, taking a step forward.

Bo rose to the challenge. "How dare you threaten me in my home. You're lucky I don't wipe the floor with you right now."

Lauren took a quick step between the two women. "Bo, think about what you're doing. You can start a war."

"I'm glad your lover has a reasonable bone in her body."

Bo lurched at Evony who flinched subtly. The bodyguards grabbed Bo to restrain her which lasted only a moment before she drained them both. Bo stood tall as the guards' bodies fell to the ground at her sides and she turned to The Morrigan again.

"Get your bitch girlfriend under control or I will take her out," Evony directed.

"Bo!" Bo's eyes glowed intensely and she smiled mischievously. Lauren put an arm around her to hold her back.

"You're looking more and more like your mother every day," Evony taunted.

"Say one more thing about my mother and I'll-" Bo was consumed. Her eyes glimmered.

"You'll what?"

"Bo, you worked so hard to avoid war, don't start one in your own home." Lauren's hand caressed her face, Bo blinked and focused on Lauren. "Bo," she said softly.

Bo bowed her head and her eyes were clear when she looked up. "I think you should go now."

If The Morrigan was impressed, she didn't show it. "I assume you can take out the trash on your own?" she motioned to her downed guards. "And, when you learn to control those powers of yours, do come see me. The possibilities are endless."

Kenzi knocked on the door and waited restlessly for the door to open. The door creaked. The Norn stood in the doorway, leaning on her cane. "I knew you'd be back."

"Can I come in?"

"No chainsaw this time?" The Norn smiled wickedly. Kenzi gripped the music box. "Have you brought me something?"

"You're awfully lippy for someone I carved up like a Thanksgiving turkey."

The Norn ambled over to her easy chair and sat down. "Well, let's have it." Kenzi approached The Norn, holding out the music box. The Norn scooped up the prize and inspected it. "What have you brought me?"

"The torch."

She laughed. "Let me see…"

Kenzi grimaced, knowing she had erred in her decision to take the music box. The Norn opened the box and a disco ball began to spin, light spilling up the walls to the ceiling and the chiming rhythm was unmistakable: "Disco Inferno (Burn, Baby, Burn)." The Norn threw her head back and howled.

"Shit," Kenzi's nervousness made her twitch.

"This? You stupid child. You thought this was the torch?"

"It had the most heart," she shrugged.

The Norn caressed the music box that still chimed it's disco song. "You chose well."

"Really? " Kenzi asked in disbelief. "So you'll call it off?"

"Call what off, Child?"

"That green crap that gave me this rash," Kenzi rolled up her sleeve.

The Norn laughed at that. "That is a gift that cannot be taken back."

"Bullshit!" Kenzi shouted. "Lady, I'm not even joking anymore. The book said if I brought you the torch you would undo what was done to me."

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before scarring my tree." The Norn pressed her palm against the tree's trunk.

"I thought you might say that." Kenzi reached into her pocket and pulled out a tin of lighter fluid.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm suddenly in the mood for a campfire." She sprayed the tin at The Norn's tree.

"Stop that. You can't."

"I can and I will," Kenzi soaked the trunk with lighter fluid. She stood back as she struck a match. She let it burn to her fingertips.

The Norn was in full-fledged panic mode. "Fine!" she shouted as she stood. "I will undo what was done to you." Kenzi blew out the match and looked at the matchbook in her other hand. She smiled.

"And no funny business." Kenzi pointed a finger at the Norn. The Norn responded by snatching the book of matches from Kenzi's hand. The Norn's other hand slapped onto Kenzi's rash. She screamed in pain, falling to her knees. When The Norn pulled away there was a handprint clearly burned into her flesh.

"It is time for you to leave this place and never return."

"Believe me, I don't want to ever see you again either, lady." Kenzi stood and walked toward the door. She stood in the hallway inspecting the handprint that marked her and after a moment The Norn could be heard laughing as the music box played.


	9. Chapter 9

Bo, Lauren, and Kenzi entered the Dal like long lost heroes. The patrons of the Dal were boisterous tonight and it fit their moods as they weaved through the gallery and sat at the bar together. It was busy so Trick feathered drinks in front of the women without so much as a word.

Bo scanned the room and spotted Dyson playing pool by himself. She looked back at Kenzi and Lauren, "I'll be right back."

Walking through the liquor soaked masses, Bo crossed to the pool table. The light shone brightly against the green felt and the clacking of billiard balls could be heard from across the room as she approached.

"Dyson, hi," Bo smiled at him.

Dyson lined up another shot and snapped the cue ball. "What do you need now, Bo?" he said gruffly.

"Just thought I'd ask if there was any new information in those succubus killings?"

"What succubus killings?"

"What?"

"I took care of it, Bo. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No," she shook her head. "I didn't ask y-"

"I know you didn't," Dyson interrupted, lining up the eight ball. With a loud crack, the cue ball snapped it into the corner pocket. "You're welcome, by the way." He stood to face Bo. "Can we cut the bullshit for a minute?"

Bo's expression changed to a mix of apprehension and dread. Being honest with Dyson was a terrible challenge for her. "I guess."

"I want you back, Bo," he said matter-of-factly. "Ever since Kenzi got my love back from the Norn, I can't stop thinking about you. About us."

"Oh, Dyson." Bo shifted uncomfortably.

"We can go back to the way we were. We were great together, weren't we?"

Bo looked back to the bar, suddenly wishing she hadn't ventured over. "We were, but…"

"But what?" he asked, stepping closer. "I miss you."

Bo closed her eyes and took a step back. "I can't, Dyson," she said, her hands held up. "I loved you and… it took a lot to get past that. But I did." She shook her head. "I can't do that to myself again." Dyson wasn't a man of many words, but Bo knew there was a fight in him for anything he felt passionate about. She touched his arm. "Thank you, for your help."

Bo turned away and walked towards Kenzi who was sitting on the end of the bar much to Trick's dismay. When she looked back at Dyson he had returned to the pool table, pulling the balls from the pockets. His eyes flashed up at her before he looked away quickly. By the time Bo had made it back to Kenzi, Lauren was chatting with Hale at the other end of bar. Bo stood beside Kenzi who turned and smiled at her.

"I'm gonna miss my super powers." Kenzi drank her pint eagerly.

Bo leaned against the bar and clinked glasses with Kenzi, "I've got more than enough for both of us," she smiled.

"Poor Bo, all powerful, and a vag on lockdown."

Bo made a disapproving face. "It's complicated."

"Listen, babe. You're a fighter. You fought to be unaligned, you fought like ninety guys tonight and you fought the Garuda," Kenzi chuckled excitedly. "I mean, who does that and lives to tell about it? But you beat their asses down and now? Now you fight the darkness and, I know you're not going to want to hear this but you fight for Lauren, too. She needs you."

"I need her."

"So go forth and make it so!" Kenzi took a hearty swig of her beer.

Bo looked to the end of the bar where Lauren sat with Hale. Trick was refilled their drinks. She was happy. Hale had her laughing and she was so beautiful. Bo wished she didn't have to disturb such a perfect moment but felt compelled to crash it nonetheless. She walked towards the merry duo.

"Hey," Bo smiled at Lauren. Hale looked between the women and loosened his collar. "Can we talk?" Bo touched her shoulder.

Just then Kenzi swooped in to pull Hale away from the pair. "C'mon, Siren, it's time to earn your money."

"I told you I can't gamble with you anymore."

"Shhh…" Bo's eyes followed Kenzi as she pulled Hale by the tie to the other end of the bar and dropped a stack of cards in front of him.

Bo turned back to Lauren. "Hey," she said and laughed at herself, "I said that already." A smile touched Lauren's lips but remained elusive. "I just wanted to thank you for all of your help with the Kenzi thing and," she stared into her drink, "the other thing, too."

"How are you feeling?"

"Compared to what?" Bo smiled uncomfortably.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry now." She looked worried.

Lauren's expression turned to concern. "I brought you something."

"You didn't have to-"

"I've been working on your serum."

"Oh." Leave it to Lauren to be practical.

"Given how powerful you are now, there's no telling how this will work, but it's a start." Lauren reached into her bag and pulled out a syringe. "May I?"

Bo slipped out of her jacket and offered an arm to Lauren who injected the serum into her. After a few moments, Bo's eyes closed and an expression of relief spread across her face.

"How'd I do?" Lauren's sweet smile made Bo crumble a little more.

Bo dipped her head and kissed Lauren. A soft sigh escaped Lauren's lips as Bo's hand delved into her hair. For all the Fae to see, Bo kissed her without apprehension or regret. She kissed her for love. As they parted, Bo smiled and said, "Better."

It took a moment for Lauren to register that Bo was talking about the serum and not her kiss. "Good," Lauren's voice was shaky. "It's a work in progress so it might not last long but it will certainly help when you've got the urge to feed."

"Thank you for this, but I've still got the Morrigan to worry about now."

Her sly smile was infectious and Bo found herself grinning as she asked, "What is it?"

"I have an idea about that, too."

The elevator dinged and Lauren stepped out of the car. The wall to wall windows let in enough natural light to blind her with its reflections off of the city's surrounding buildings. She squinted for a minute, trying to get her bearings before rounding the corner.

"Dr. Lewis, what a surprise!" Evony exclaimed as she got to her feet. "What brings you here today?"

Lauren approached The Morrigan's desk. "I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

Evony grinned. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"You were lucky to have seen Bo's new powers."

"Bigger, badder, bitchier," she smiled. "I think we should talk about you." She cocked her head. "Poor Dr. Lewis awaiting yet another Ash to mistreat her. Ever think of working for the Dark?"

"My interests-" Lauren started.

"Wouldn't it be in your best interest to not let the Light lock you up? If you were my doctor, I would let you have the run of the place. No locking you up in the catacombs and torturing you when you get bossy."

Lauren's hands began to shake at the suggestion. She didn't let herself think of the things they did to her when she was locked away. The pain inflicted without leaving a mark was the worst, all of the agony but none of the proof that it happened. They had almost broken her spirit but Lauren was still free in her heart.

"I'll tell you a secret," Evony grinned, "I like it when you're bossy."

"How's this then? You get the Ash to release me from my contract and I will freelance for both sides."

"I'm afraid that's not going to work for me." Evony fingered the desk calendar disinterestedly.

"You're forgetting that you owe me."

She put a hand on her hip. "How's that?"

"For redirecting Bo when she had you down and out."

The Morrigan regarded her with an expression she knew well: hunger. "I wish that I could taste your talent, but," she tsked and licked her index finger, "what a waste that would be."

"This is how it's going to go. You're going to free me and in exchange, I will keep Bo from going supernova and sucking the life out of the Dark Fae."

"You come work for me."

Lauren shook her head. "Don't lowball me, Evony."

The Morrigan stared at Lauren for a long while. "Well, I don't suppose shaking things up a little is such a bad thing. You have your deal," she conceded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to explain to the Fae elders how a rogue succubus and human slave were able to kill twenty men on my watch."

Lauren couldn't contain the smile that broke loose when she turned away from Evony and walked to the elevator.

"And Doctor," Evony called, "don't be a stranger."

She pressed the elevator button and waited. It was an endless moment before the doors were opening and she was silently riding the elevator to the ground floor. The elevator dinged as the doors opened and Lauren walked across the lobby's expanse to the front doors. She pushed out onto the street, took a deep breath and hung a left. It was a nice day for a walk. Lauren was screaming on the inside. Had she just made a deal for her own freedom? One that would keep her with Bo? She spotted the battered yellow Camaro at the end of the block. Bo was leaning against it, ankles crossed, sunglasses pushed down her nose as she looked up at the approaching blonde.

"How'd we do?" Bo asked.

"We did it," Lauren grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue.

For Jo.

The engine roared as Bo floored the gas pedal. Lauren sat back in the bucket seat and watched her as she drove. She followed the line of her jaw, the upturned corners of her mouth, her lips so plump she couldn't forget kissing them. Her hair cascaded onto her shoulders and Lauren tried hard not to look at her cleavage for too long.

"It's not nice to stare."

Lauren smiled and bowed her head. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Bo looked at her, smirking. Nothing was going to get her down today. Lauren had sealed the deal and with The Morrigan on her side, she would soon be free. The Light were sure to argue for her still, but with no Ash and The Morrigan claiming Lauren's services, she was confident that Lauren would regain her autonomy very soon.

"Where to?"

"I-" she paused, "I don't know." Lauren was legitimately at a loss. The world had opened up before her and she was about to fall in.

"Drinks at the Dal?"

"I was hoping for some quiet after the past few days."

Bo's smile had yet to fade. "Your place or mine?"

"Mine," she said quietly with a nod.

Bo took the next corner sharply, Lauren hanging onto the bucket seat to steady herself. The screech of tires, the smell of burning rubber and gasoline invaded the Camaro. Bo was driving her own personal Indy 500 and she was the pace car.

Not one to waste time, Bo sped through the streets and soon enough, she was parking the Camaro at the Light Fae compound. Lauren popped open the door and waited next to the car for Bo did the same. From over the roof of the Camaro their eyes met and neither one of them could suppress the smile that crossed their lips.

The echo of Bo's boots in the hallway was deafening. They walked side by side, confident at last, that Lauren could not be held anymore. Still, for how long Lauren had felt oppressed and captive between these walls, nostalgia was taking hold. As they passed the empty throne room Lauren remembered the first time she set eyes on Bo. It was obvious that Bo was also reminiscing. Staring into the throne room alongside her.

It was a few turns down long, sterile hallways before Lauren was opening the door to her quarters. Bo looked at the couple of bags at the bottom of the stairs. "At least you got a head start at packing."

Lauren smirked and walked to her kitchen. "Wine?"

"Yes, please," Bo said enthusiastically.

The corkscrew was sunk into the cork before Bo had even answered. A resounding pop signaled Lauren's success. Setting the bottle aside, she reached into the cabinet and retrieved a pair of wine glasses. As she poured the wine she looked up at Bo who was perusing Lauren's book collection.

"Are these all books yours?" Bo pulled out a heavy book, predictably about Fae biology.

"Some belong to the Light Fae library, but mostly yes."

"You're hiring movers, right?" Bo smirked.

Lauren laughed. "I hadn't thought about it."

"Really?"

Lauren shrugged. "I guess over the years I just resigned myself to staying here."

Bo turned away from the bookcase and walked into the kitchen. "Well," she reached out for Lauren's hands, "you're free now."

"I'm waiting for it to sink in." Lauren looked at their hands. "This is really happening."

"Yeah." Bo squeezed her hands and pulled away. She reached for the wine glasses and passed one to Lauren as they walked toward the couch. "I'd like to propose a toast-" Bo raised her glass, turning to sit down. "To new beginnings."

"For us both." Lauren sat beside her, clinking their glasses together. She crossed her legs.

Bo smiled at her then, feeling in her bones that her new powers were no longer a worry. With Lauren's new serum and the control she somehow exerts over Bo, she felt confident that her murderous rampages were a thing of the past. There was still the matter of sex to explore but Bo felt apprehensive still.

The silence made her bones ache, her body, really, and the wine was doing a fine job of numbing them both.

"I could sleep for a month." Bo said, at last, letting her head fall back into the couch.

Lauren rose and retrieved the bottle of wine, draining it into their glasses before settling beside Bo, this time a little closer. She could feel the heat from Bo's body through her clothes as she sipped the wine. Her cheeks began to flush and her lips numbed.

"How're you feeling?" Lauren cast a sideways glance at Bo, who sipped her wine gingerly.

"Tired mostly, but the hunger is still there." Bo looked into her glass. "It's always there now."

"It's going to take some time to adjust." Lauren held up a finger before setting down her glass and getting to her feet. She crossed to the medical locker opposite them and retrieved a syringe. Returning to Bo, she held it up. "I can give you some relief with this."

If it was the same serum Lauren had injected her with earlier, Bo was eager to take the edge of her current hunger. Bo shrugged out of her jacket and presented her arm to Lauren. "Can I OD on this stuff?"

Lauren chuckled. "No, nothing like that," she assured. "It's organic, all-natural, homeopathic and given in the doses I prescribe, it is completely safe," Lauren said simply before injecting Bo. She discarded the syringe and revisited her wine, playing a finger along the rim of her glass.

Bo finished her wine and set the glass on the coffee table. Her head was swimming, between the wine and the serum, Bo couldn't tell if she was coming or going. The body buzz was electric and Lauren moved closer, setting her glass onto the table as well. Emboldened by the wine, Lauren whispered into Bo's ear. "Take me to bed."

"Lauren," Bo was immediately guarded when Lauren inched closer, her eyes closing when she felt Lauren's breath on her face. "I don't want to hurt you," Bo whispered against her lips.

"You won't." Lauren stroked her cheek. She believed her own hype and was confident in her own abilities to bring Bo back when she'd gone too far. When Bo had shown up on her doorstep at three am with that shine in her eyes, Lauren remembered feeling like she was playing with fire. But she felt alive as Bo laid her back onto the sheets and struggled not to hurt her as they kissed.

"But what if I do?" Bo turned to face Lauren on the couch. "What then?"

"Bo, you have to trust yourself." Lauren kissed her softly. "I trust you." Lauren's hands found her way into Bo's hair and Bo leaned into her touch.

She felt dizzy. Whether from the wine or the serum or Lauren's proximity, Bo couldn't say. She wanted her to be sure, but the internal war she had waged with herself was cutting into her time with the doctor. The smell of wine on Lauren's breath was sweet and her lips tasted of cherries when Bo finally kissed her again.

Suddenly there was an urgency to her kiss and she was crushing Lauren into the cushions. "Lauren," she murmured.

As their kisses grew more insistent, Bo felt the now-familiar feeling of the darkness bubbling up in her chest, daring her to steal Lauren's chi. Bo also felt more equipped to deal with those feelings and banished the thought. Lauren was in Bo's lap, holding her face as they kissed. When the intensity ramped up again, Bo's eyes flashed blue.

Lauren pulled away. "You okay?"

Bo nodded emphatically. "Yeah." They kissed again, a sloppy meeting of the mouths that stoked the fire between them.

"Bed," Lauren said pulling away. Bo stood up, and held out a hand for Lauren who eagerly took it. They walked toward the stairs tearing at each others clothes. This wasn't going to last long tonight.

At the stairs, Bo stumbled backwards pulling Lauren down onto the stairs with her. She grunted, tugging the button to Lauren's jeans open. In between kisses, Lauren pulled Bo's top over her head and yanked her belt open. Soon her pants were off her hips and Lauren pulled them off, tossing the pants onto the floor. Bo slid down her body and peeled Lauren's jeans from her hips. She stepped out of them and pulled Bo into another kiss. Bo released her bra and Lauren's breasts filled her hands.

A shiver vibrated through her body. It was the darkness again but this time it was getting easier to ignore it. She was more able to manage the once obtrusive feelings. Despite the fact that Lauren's breasts were in Bo's hands or how quickly they were ramping up, Bo could manage. It was the serum, she reasoned, and kissed Lauren again, growing less and less afraid that she would hurt her.

Things were quickly getting out of control. Her panties were around her ankles and Lauren's were in her hand. As Lauren climbed on top of her, the stairs dug into Bo's back but she didn't care. Lauren's hands were everywhere. Bo stared up at her as Lauren tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear and smiled down at her.

"You're so beautiful," Bo said. Lauren looked at her with wide-eyed wonder, a blush spreading across her chest. The smirk that crossed her face disappeared as soon as Lauren slid down her body, feathering kisses along the way. She dropped to her knees before settling between Bo's legs. Lauren covered her with her mouth and her hips jumped. Bo was always surprised by the desire that coursed through her veins and pounded in her temples. She was lost to Lauren. Lauren, who commanded control with such ease. Bo's hands smoothed over Lauren's hair. She looked down at her and then up at the ceiling. It was too much. The intensity Lauren was focusing on her kept her on edge for minutes and then Bo was lost for good. Her body stiffened and she cried out. Gripping the edge of the step, her heart pounded in her chest as the craving bloomed in her belly.

When Lauren crawled up her body, they kissed. Lauren stood and offered a hand to Bo, pulling her to her feet and up the stairs. In Lauren's room her bed stood immaculately in the center, her all-white linen practically glowing in the darkened room. When Lauren pulled Bo into an embrace, she came alive again. They kissed, falling onto the bed together. Bo sat up on her elbows as they kissed and smoothly pushed Lauren onto her back. Bo sat back on her knees and looked down at Lauren. Slowly, she dragged a finger along Lauren's thigh, spreading Lauren's legs, Bo appreciated her beauty laid out before her, perhaps that was what made this so hard. The now-familiar swell of power invaded her experience.

Bo held her breath as she slid a finger between Lauren's thighs. She gasped as Bo moved closer, her hips settling against Lauren's. Bo began to grind against her and Lauren sucked in a breath at the contact before Bo covered her mouth again. They were deep, possessing kisses as that familiar rumble in her belly was back. Her hunger, the darkness, whatever you wanted to call it, was back and Bo was possessed by it. Her hips moved rhythmically as she held Lauren against her. Lauren's eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure as Bo's eyes flashed blue. Bo hovered over Lauren's lips. It would be so easy to take a taste of her chi now, she might not even notice but as difficult as it was, Bo resisted. Burying her face in Lauren's neck, Bo avoided temptation, still trembling against the force of her hunger. Her hips jumped erratically, Lauren moaning at the change in tempo.

Lauren's arms stretched above her head and grabbed at the headboard. Bo smoothed a hand between her breasts and down her stomach, before reaching for her breast again. Their hips were moving together now in a desperate grind. Bo braced herself on either side of Lauren's head and looked down at her, her eyes clouded again as Lauren's lips drew near. Seeing this, Lauren withdrew a hand from the headboard and reached out for Bo's face. Her soothing touch against Bo's cheek dispelled the blue in her eyes. "Bo," she whispered, biting her lip and closing her eyes as Bo continued to thrust against her.

The slide of their bodies against one another was thrilling. With each rough grind, Lauren began to whimper. The breath caught in the back of Bo's throat and she inhaled sharply. Fearlessly, Lauren reached for Bo's face and pulled her down to her mouth. She moaned into Bo's kiss and with a few more jerks of her hips Lauren was pulling away, groaning as Bo's body crushed against her. Moments later Bo was succumbing to the thrash of their bodies.

Catching her breath, Bo kissed her again, slow and calculated. There was a joy to this union. An elation as she thought of all the possibilities available to them now, not the least of which was Lauren seemingly being able to control Bo's urges with syringes and touch. Bo rolled away and sat up. Lauren draped her arms across Bo's shoulders as she whispered into her ear. "What is it?"

Bo shook her head, "Nothing."

Lauren smiled and took her earlobe into her mouth. "It's never nothing with you."

Bo smiled at her. "I just-" she started. "And don't take this the wrong way but, how can you control the darkest places in my soul?"

"I like to think it's as simple as you let me."

"But how?"

"You really need me to spell this out for you?"

"I guess not." Bo stretched. "But could you do it for me anyways?"

Lauren smiled. "Newton's laws of motion tells us there is and equal and opposite reaction for every action, and I think that's what I do for you." She kissed Bo's neck from behind. "Some might call it love or a certain brand of devotion. But that's how we overcome it," she said simply. "That and a syringe full of serum."

Bo turned in her arms. "How am I ever going to repay you for this?"

Lauren leaned in and against her lips, whispered. "Let's call it even."

Fin.


End file.
